The technology of the present disclosure relates to a flow path opening/closing device and an inkjet recording apparatus provided with the flow path opening/closing device.
In the related art, as a flow path opening/closing device for a tube through which a recording liquid flows, there is known a flow path opening/closing device that includes an opening/closing member driven by a rotary cam. In this flow path opening/closing device, a pinch valve as an opening/closing member is driven by a cam member. A tube mounted on a tube support member is crushed by the pinch valve, thereby cutting off a flow path defined within the tube.